1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick insert nozzle for tools, and more particularly to a design for combining a pipe connector with a quick insert nozzle by using the pipe connector that corresponds to a containing groove at the joint of the quick insert nozzle and a groove of a thin covering plate, so that the pipe connector and the quick insert nozzle can be combined by a simple stamping process to overcome the shortcomings and complicated assembling operation of similar traditional products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a structural design of a traditional quick insert nozzle for tools, the quick insert nozzle 20 includes a pipe connector 10 and a quick insert nozzle 20, and an end of the pipe connector 10 has a containing groove 11 for connecting a joint 21 of the quick insert nozzle 20, an embedding groove 12 disposed at a predetermined position of the internal periphery of the containing groove 11, circular grooves 22, 23 disposed respectively on both internal and external ends of the joint 21 of the quick insert nozzle 20 for embedding an O-ring 24, 25, an embedded circular groove 26 disposed at a middle section between the two O-rings 24, 25, a ball bearing 27 embedded in the embedded circular groove 26, and a plurality of balls 28 arranged in a circular shape and disposed in the ball bearing 27, such that when the joint 21 of the quick insert nozzle 20 is inserted into the containing groove 11 of the pipe connector 10, the balls 28 at the middle section can be embedded precisely into the embedding groove 12 of the containing groove 11, and the two O-rings 24, 25 maintains a close connection of the two. In this structure, the balls 28 are installed for achieving the effect of turning the quick insert nozzle 20 freely and facilitating the operation of the tools.
However, the structural design of these quick insert nozzles uses a ball bearing for containing the balls and provides sufficient compression on the balls, such that the joint of the quick insert nozzle can be inserted smoothly into the containing groove of the pipe connector to obtain a limit position of embedding the balls with the embedding groove of the pipe connector, so as to maintain the close connection, while the quick insert nozzle can be turned freely. However, when the quick insert nozzle is turned, the balls produce frictions with the internal wall of the embedding groove of the pipe connector, the balls will be worn out after a period of time, and a gap may occur between the balls and the embedding groove of the pipe connector. Furthermore, the ball bearing has provided sufficient moving space, and thus the joint of the quick insert nozzle will be separately from the pipe connector easily, if an external force is applied to them, and such traditional quick insert nozzle has a major drawback that requires immediate solutions and improvements.
Since the pipe connector is connected to the quick insert nozzle, the embedding groove at an internal wall of the containing groove of the pipe connector is provided for embedding and limiting the balls at the joint of the quick insert nozzle, and the balls are installed in a ball bearing, not only incurring a higher cost, but also requires a higher level of difficulty for manufacturing the embedding groove onto the internal periphery of the containing groove of the pipe connector which also causes a higher cost. Therefore, the prior art requires further improvements.